Impardonnable
by black sirie
Summary: Un meurtre et de l'amour dans l'air c'est tout ce que je peux dire... c'est une minific 11 chapitre pour être exactement fics commun avec mambanoir : ... reviews please chapitre cinq et six Update
1. prologue

**L'impardonnable**

**Disclaimer : **

**Harry : ** Ouais, comme d'Habitude elle va encore nous faire souffrir… 

**Draco : bien voyons c'est ce qu'elle fait avec tout les personnages qui ne lui appartiennent pas et à ce que je sache on ne lui appartient pas… **

**Black siri ** : ouais non il ne m'appartient pas mais j'aime mieux ça… (L'auteur imagine plein d'atroces tortures qu'elle pourrait faire à ses deux personnages préférés… 

**Harry et Draco se regardèrent**

**Harry et Draco : NOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn **

**Après ce long disclaimer lol… **

**Voici le résumé : Un meurtre et de l'amour dans l'air … c'est tout ce que je peux dire… : ) sans révélé le contenu … une mini fics… **

**Note de l'auteur 1 : Hello : ) je voulais juste préciser deux choses la première chose je voulais vous dire que cette fic est un slash donc ceux qui sont homophobes barrez vous … parce qu'il va y avoir des scènes de sexe explicites… :) **

**Note de l'auteur 2 : Bien la deuxième chose que je voulais vous dire est que je fais cette fic en commun avec mambanoir… je lui est demandé de faire cette fic avec moi parce que je la trouve trop super et je lui dédie… : ) … **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !!!!**

**Prologue : **

**Poudlard collège privée : 19 h 00 PM**

**Une ombre furtive passa derrière les grandes portes de la grande salle où mangeaient plusieurs des élèves. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu descendre pour le repas il ne se sentait pas très bien, l'ombre se dit que c'était le bon moment pour agir. **

**La silhouette sombre monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur d'où lui parvint un grattement de plume, le vieux directeur travaillait encore à cette heure là, tout comme au temps où il était encore étudiant. **

**Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir.**

**« Bonsoir Albus. » Murmura celui qui se tenait debout face à lui.**

**« Tiens!!!… Comment ça va ? » Demanda le vieux directeur d'une voix faible.**

**« Je vais très bien Albus, et ce soir j'irais encore mieux. » Avoua l'ombre. **

**Dumbledore le regarda sans comprendre quand il le vit sortir son silencieux pour le pointer vers lui.**

**Personne n'entendit le coup de feu et ce fut seulement le lendemain matin que son assistant le trouva mort. **

**Harry commençait à s'énerver, il attendait sur ce quai depuis déjà une demi heure. Une fois de plus son chef l'envoyait en mission, une nouvelle affaire de meurtre, le riche et vieux directeur de Poudlard.**

**-L'affaire du siècle, se dit-il, ironique.**

**Il en avait marre d'attendre ce train qui n'arrivait pas et faisait les cent pas, il observa les gens autour de lui pour la plupart des travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux.**

**Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette qui semblait différente des autres, l'homme se tenait un peu à l'écart, immobile et calme par rapport à l'agitation du quai. Le train était en retard d'une heure, c'est à 7 :00 du matin que l'express arriva et il oublia l'homme trop soulager. **

**- Enfin!! Se dit-il.**

**Il avait mal aux jambes, ses muscles n'étaient plus comme ils étaient à 20 ans, maintenant qu'il en avait 27 ans il se trouvait très vieux. Harry était célibataire depuis déjà trois ans son petit ami s'était tué dans un accident de voiture et ce n'est que depuis cette année qu'il s'en était remis. **

**Il monta dans le train et alla directement dans sa cabine ne voulant voir personne. **

**Blaise attendait sur le quai où son meilleur ami Journaliste et un Policier devaient le rejoindre. Le train était le seul moyen de transport puisque Howgart était sur une île avec à côté un village nommé pré-au-lard. **

**C'est sept heures plus tard que le train arriva à poudlard. Harry avait passé tout son temps dans sa cabine et avait barré sa porte pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. La victime il l'a connaissait c'était un ami de ses parents et c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à remonter le double meurtre. Lily et James Potter Mort un trente un juillet ( le jour de sa fête) quand il avait cinq ans. **

**Harry avait passé à poudlard toutes ses vacances d'été, chez sa tante pétunia la sœur de sa mère et son mari, pendant des années. **

**Il les avait détester parce qu'ils lui faisaient vivre un enfer et maintenant il avait la paix. **

**Harry entendait des voix de l'autre côté de sa cabine, plusieurs autres personnes se rendaient sur les lieux du crime. **

**Un médecin pour faire l'autopsie, des journalistes de plusieurs chaînes de nouvelles voulait couvrir l'événement. C'était un bon scoop pour eux, le riche et célèbre directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore mort. Quel bon titre!!!**

**Fin du Prologue, je sais que c'est court … mais ce n'est que le prologue … alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? **


	2. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a JK Rowling..**

**Note : Il n'y a aucune magie dans cette fic… **

**Note : Je fais cette fic en commun avec mambanoir … : ) **

**Bonne lecture… ! **

**Chapitre un**

**Blaise reçu avec plaisir les quelques personnes qui étaient à bord du train, il prit dans ses bras son meilleur ami et salua les autres. **

**Blaise leur fit signe de le suivre ils devaient passer par Pré-au-lard ce qui leur prendraient une bonne vingtaines de minutes, Harry ne se joignit pas à eux, lui avait un passe alors il décida de faire court, il passa par le lac où il y avait quelques barques et arriva dix minutes avant les autres. Un garde était posté à cet endroit comme à toutes les autres entrées. L'homme était très musclé et à lui seul barrait la Porte. **

**« Identité? » demanda –t-il**

**Harry lui montra son passe avec son nom, prénom et une photo de lui. **

**Le gardien le laissa entrer et quand Harry pénétra dans le collège il fut submergé par une vague de souvenirs, il se revoyait à 7 ans parmi les grands, les filles le trouvait mignon avec ses yeux vert et ses cheveux brun constamment en bataille. Il se voyait à 11 ans à son entré à Howgart (il avait été accepté tout de suite, Albus lui avait dit qu'il y était admit depuis ses un an.) Là Harry s'y était fait deux amis, Hermione une jeune fille studieuse qui savait toujours tout sur tout et Ron un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, qui lui ne savait jamais rien et ne faisait que des conneries. **

**Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à la grande salle qui était vide, les élèves étaient en cours, les enseignants n'avaient pas voulu dire aux élèves que leur riche et célèbre directeur était décédé pour ne pas les faire paniqués. **

**Après avoir observer la grande salle il décida d'aller en finir tout de suite, il monta au bureau du directeur. **

**Son souffle s'accéléra, malgré toutes ces années de service dans la police, Harry ne s'était jamais habituer à la vue et à l'odeur du sang, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et se figea. **

**Une jeune femme était penchée par-dessus le corps et il lui semblait la connaître. **

**Il s'avança vers le corps de la victime, le meurtrier avait tiré une balle dans le front du directeur ce qui fait que le sang ne s'était pas répandu sur le bureau. **

**La jeune femme qui n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer, sursauta quand elle se retourna. **

**Ils furent très surpris tous les deux. **

**« Harry »**

**« Hermione. » s'exclamèrent –t-ils en même temps. **

**La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui fut très heureux de la revoir, elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles et si tout allait bien pour lui. **

**À cette question il regarda son mentor d'autrefois et elle su que non. **

**Harry soupira et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.**

**-Je suis le médecin légiste! Dit-elle.**

**Le brun ne fut pas étonné, Hermione avait toujours était attiré par la médecine.**

**-T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?**

**« Rien de suspect, on pourrait même croire que s'est lui qui s'est suicidé mais le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune arme présente sur la scène du crime supprime tout de suite cette possibilité. » lui expliqua Hermione.**

**Harry hocha la tête et regarda un peu partout tout en évitant d'aller près du corps de la victime. **

**Mais à un moment donné cela fut inévitable, il devait aller fouiller les poches du vieil homme. Il ne trouva rien à part des bonbons aux citrons que celui-ci adorait.**

**Sur le bureau il y avait des lettres de parents qui voulaient suggérer quelques petites activités de fin d'années au directeur ainsi que d'autres papiers sans aucun intérêt. **

**Aucun indice ne semblait pouvoir les menait sur la piste de la personne qui avait pu faire cela. Harry avait peut-être une petite idée mais n'était pas certain alors il garda son hypothèse pour lui, il fallait qu'il fasse d'abord quelques recherches de son côté.**

**-On se voit plus tard! Dit-il à Hermione avant de sortir du bureau et de redescendre.**

**Il décida d'aller rencontrer et interroger quelques professeurs pour voir si l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait pas être un coupable potentiel, après tout c'est eux qui avaient le plus de facilité pour approcher le vieux directeur et il devait explorer toutes les possibilités. **

**Il décida d'attendre que les cours se terminent et que les élèves soient dans la grande salle il avait demandé au début que les enseignants ne dînent pas dans la grande salle mais avec lui pour qu'il soit plus facile de les interroger chacun leur tour.**

**Pendant qu'il arpentait le grand hall un journaliste se présenta devant lui. **

**« Malfoy? » **

**Fin du chapitre un alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews : ) **


	3. chapitre 2

**L'impardonnable **

**NOTE : Je fais cette fic en commun avec mambanoir, elle me donne des idées et on les combines avec les miennes ce qui fait cette fic… : ) **

**NOTE : Cette fic va être une relation entre hommes alors ceux qui sont homophobe je vous prit de quitter cette fic… par contre les autres je vous souhaite la bienvenue. : ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre deux**

**-Malfoy !**

**L'homme s'avança vers lui, le même petit sourire aux lèvres, si énervant même après toutes ces années.**

**-Salut Potter !**

**Son regard gris plongea dans le sien et une foule de souvenirs revint à sa mémoire, la haine immédiate qu'ils avaient ressentis et qui n'avait fait que s'amplifiée, entre eux cela avait été un combat sans cesse renouvelé tout au long de leurs études, lui meneur d'un clan, le blond de l'autre, étrangement il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Et aujourd'hui il était là, devant lui**

**Un sentiment plus fort que tout les unissait et Harry n'était plus très sûr que ce soit de la haine.**

**Il le détailla, toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris impassibles posés sur lui…… oui justement posés sur lui.**

**Harry se secoua et sortit de sa rêverie.**

**Malgré sa surprise de le revoir il fit comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Journaliste ! Répondit le blond, laconique…………..t'as pas changé !**

**Draco n'avait pas été étonné de la présence du brun, sachant qu'Harry avait étudié en technique policière pour devenir enquêteur, justement le blond avait espéré croiser le chemin du brun et peut-être même le taquiner encore. **

**Alors Potter est-ce que tu aurais des informations à me donner? Demanda Draco en toute innocence. **

**Harry soupira, il était sûr que Draco lui demanderait ça, par contre Harry n'avait aucune trouvaille pour l'instant. **

**Non, pas pour l'instant. Lui répondit-il.**

**Ouais c'est ça! je ne te crois pas du tout Potter, tu ne veux pas que j'aie le scoop de l'année hein? S'exclama Draco pas très content. **

**Non, je te dis la vérité, je n'ai que des hypothèses, rien de sûr pour le moment. Expliqua Harry avant de subir une crise du blond.**

**Quelles sont ces hypothèses Potter? Questionna l'homme. **

**Harry fit signe à Draco de le suivre, lui demandant de ne pas écrire un article tout de suite et d'attendre d'avoir d'autres indices pour en parler. **

**Ok… je te le promets Potter. **

**Harry lui dit ces hypothèses, le suicide, un chef de gang etc…. **

**Draco notait tout cela sans arrêter ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Harry pu le quitter pour aller parler aux professeurs. **

**Je vais pouvoir sûrement te donner de plus amples informations Malfoy après mon interrogatoire avec les profs. Lui avoua Harry qui partit rejoindre le petit groupe de professeurs qui se dirigeaient vers une autre salle. **

**Quand Harry entra dans la pièce il fut très surprit, c'était toujours les mêmes professeurs qui lui avaient enseigné et cela le gênait maintenant de devoir les interroger comme si ils étaient tous meurtrier. En fait il n'y en avait qu'un seul qu'Harry pensait réellement suspect mais cela était très normal, Snape était l'un des professeurs qui avait été le plus détestable pendant ses années scolaires. Il était sûr et certain que cela n'avait pas changé. **

**Les professeurs saluèrent gentiment Harry et l'ex gryffondor s'assit près de Mc gonagall, son ancien prof de français ainsi que sa directrice de maison. **

**Poudlard avait été divisé en quatre, Serpentard, Gryffondor , Pousouffle et serdaigle. **

**Les premiers fondateurs de leur lycée avaient inventés ce fonctionnement, pour que cela soit plus facile pour les élèves de trouver des amis qui leurs conviennent et à qui ils puissent faire confiance. **

**Harry les laissa manger en silence attendant qu'ils terminent pour commencer son interrogatoire. **

**Après une trentaine de minutes, Harry demanda à son ancien professeur d'anglais le professeur flitwick de le suivre, ils allèrent dans une autre pièce plus petite et Harry entreprit de le questionner. **

**L'entrevue ne dura que quelques secondes et Harry dit au professeur de lui envoyer Snape. **

**Bonjour Professeur. **

**Snape lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'assit devant le brun. **

**Alors Snape, Je sais très bien que vous avez eu un côté sombre, dites moi en plus? Demanda Harry. **

**Quel rapport cela a –t-il avec le meurtre d'Albus? Questionna à son tour Severus. **

**Bien peut-être viendra –t-il un indice, nous en avons besoin et surtout je crois savoir qui est derrière ce meurtre. Avoua Harry. **

**Ah Oui et qui? Demanda Severus. **

**Je ne peux le dire maintenant mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt. **

**Severus se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux. **

**Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec l'homme que votre père à rechercher pendant si longtemps? Questionna Severus très curieux malgré lui. **

**Harry soupira et hocha la tête. **

**Je peux vous assurer Monsieur Potter que je n'ai rien avoir avec ce meurtre, Albus m'a recruter comme professeur parce que j'avais besoin d'un job et que j'étais excellent en science malgré le fait que je n'avais pas de diplôme. Lui avoua le directeur des serpentard. **

**Harry s'excusa et comprit qu'il était complètement inutile d'interroger les professeurs sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait fait de mal au directeur. **

**Fin du chapitre… qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé? **

**Bye bye kisou**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois **

**Ron Weasley était assit à son bureau quand sa secrétaire vint lui donner une lettre avec l'armoirie de son ancien lycée, il fut très intrigué et quand il ouvrit la lettre il fut très surpris de son contenu. **

**Cher Monsieur Weasley,**

**Après le meurtre du directeur Albus Dumbledore, Nous avons fait le tour de plusieurs personnes qui pourraient remplacer Albus Dumbledore, mais aucune n'était qualifiée, l'assistant adjoint du directeur nous a donné votre nom et nous vous demandons de venir à Poudlard aujourd'hui si vous acceptez cette demande. **

**Le ministre de l'éducation.**

**Fudge. **

**Ron déposa délicatement la lettre et se mit à réfléchir, l'assistant du directeur avait donné son nom, qui pouvait bien être cet assistant se demanda Ron qui se dit que pour le découvrir il allait devoir accepter cette demande. **

**Il avertit par l'intercom sa secrétaire qu'il allait partir pour un certain temps et qu'il lui laissait tout son travail non terminé. Il lui faisait confiance. **

**Ron rentra chez lui et fit ses valises. **

**À la fin de la journée il était déjà rendu à Poudlard où un ancien camarade de classe l'attendait. **

**Blaise…… quelle joie de te revoir! Dit ironiquement Ron.**

**Salut Ronny, Alors tu es surpris de me voir? c'est moi qui était l'assistant du directeur et qui va maintenant devenir le tien. Avoua Blaise. **

**Sur le visage du rouquin, on pouvait y lire de l'étonnement et après cela de la colère. **

**Mais pour qui te prends – tu? Demanda Ron. **

**Le gryffondor était très en colère, Blaise avait quelque peu reculé et ne répondit guère au rouquin. **

**Ron et Blaise avaient eu une relation pendant le lycées, ils c'étaient quittés après que Blaise avait dit à son meilleur ami qu'il sortait avec le rouquin. **

**Draco n'avait pas été très content et lui avait demandé de le quitter et c'est alors que Ron c'est aperçut que Blaise n'était qu'un idiot.**

**Le silence se fit pesant pendant quelques minutes et Blaise fit signe à Ron de le suivre. **

**Tu ne peux pas aller dans le bureau du directeur pour le moment, le corps y est encore et la police n'a pas terminée de regarder toutes les preuves. Lui expliqua Blaise. **

**Il l'emmena dans le hall et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. **

**Son bureau était la deuxième porte, le bureau était très grand, de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres couvraient les murs et un bureau ornait la grande pièce avec une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. **

**Merci Zabini. Est-ce que tu sais pour combien temps je vais être ici? Demanda Weasley. **

**J'en sais rien, Fudge m'a dit que tu vas remplacer Albus le temps qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un à long terme. Expliqua Le brun. **

**Ron hocha la tête et lui demanda de le laisser seul. **

**Le rouquin ignorait que ses deux anciens meilleurs ami (e) s étaient là pour enquêter sur le meurtre et il se mit à son aise. Sa chambre était juste à côté, il y avait aussi une petite cuisine et un petit salon à lui. **

**Harry avait prit une chambre dans l'hôtel du village de pré-au-lard, il s'y rendit et prit une douche. **

**Il était épuisé, il n'avait pas dormit la nuit précédente et savait que cela allait être la même chose pour celle qui venait. Donc il décida de descendre au bar, où il fut surprit d'y voir d'anciens camarades de classes. **

**RON! S'écria joyeusement Harry en s'approchant du rouquin assit à une table. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demanda –t-il.**

**Bien je suis le remplaçant du directeur. Expliqua Ron avec un grand sourire. **

**Le brun fut surprit, il n'était pas au courant, il le serra dans ses bras. **

**Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. S'exclama –t-il.**

**Moi aussi Harry. **

**Hermione regardait Ron maintenant d'une autre façon, le rouquin avait beaucoup mûrit et semblait un peu perdu. **

**Alors Ron, pendant toutes ces années il y a eu quoi de nouveau? Demanda curieusement Harry. **

**est-ce que tu as eu des petits amis? Le questionna –t-il **

**Ron poussa un soupir et lui raconta qu'il était célibataire depuis seulement deux jours, il avait eu une longue relation avec seamus pendant deux ans et avait rompu suite à une énième dispute à propos de son travail qui prenait trop de temps au rouquin. **

**Draco et Blaise qui étaient aussi dans le bar, soupirèrent, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir et c'est alors qu'ils eurent une idée pour animer la petite soirée. **

**Ils allèrent voir le barman et lui demandèrent une radio. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard les trois gryffondor entendirent de la musique et levèrent la tête vers les deux serpentard qui dansaient ensemble. **

**Cela leur coupa le souffle. **

**Fin du chapitre oui je sais, il est court… mais les chapitres vont tous être court… donc ne râler pas à propos que les chapitres ne sont pas long… : ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews me ferait Plaisir. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING…. : ) **

**Note de l'auteur : Salut!!!... Si vous aimez pas les relations entre hommes je vous dis de partir hilico parce que justement ceci est un fics avec des slash bye bye et bonjours à ceux qui aiment et bonne lecture !!! …**

**Note de l'auteur 2 : Je fais cette fics en commun avec Mambanoir… en passant allez voir ces fics sont super… vous manquez vraiment quelques choses !!! ….**

**Bonne lecture!!!!**

**Chapitre quatre **

**Draco et Blaise se mouvaient sensuellement, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry les regarda faire et fut jaloux du brun qui passa un bras autour de la taille du blond pour le rapprocher un peu plus. **

**Ils continuèrent ainsi, puis Draco tourna le dos à Blaise et se frotta contre son bassin. **

**Harry détourna son regard des Serpentard et décida de mettre son attention ailleurs. **

**Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un beau jeune homme assit seul à une table, Harry se leva et alla le rejoindre. **

**Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était l'un des journalistes qui accompagnait Draco et ils se mirent à parler ensemble. **

**Ils décidèrent de mettre le sujet du meurtre de côté et ils firent connaissance. **

**Harry apprit qu'il se nommait Albi qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que lui, ce qui surprit le brun qui essaya de se souvenir du jeune homme mais rien ne lui revenait. **

**C'est normal, j'étais plutôt solitaire. Expliqua Albi. **

**ça te dit d'aller danser? Demanda Harry. **

' **Si il refuse c'est parce qu'il n'est pas gay' Pensa t-il. **

**Albi lui sourit et accepta avec plaisir. **

**Ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse où Blaise et Draco se trouvaient encore. **

**Harry voulait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce beau blond. **

**Ron de son côté essayait de ne pas faire attention au brun et décida de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. **

**Ron ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais……tu vas être malade!! Sermonna Hermione mais le rouquin fit la sourde oreille et continua à boire du pur whisky. **

**Je m'en fous Hermione, laisse moi tranquille. **

**La jeune femme soupira et accepta de danser avec un de ses collègues de travail venu l'inviter. **

**Harry s'amusa comme un fou sans remarquer le regard jaloux que lançait Draco, par contre Albi lui le voyait très bien et se colla de plus en plus contre Harry. Il faisait des gestes sensuels, caressant son dos. **

**Après cette danse Harry décida d'aller rejoindre Ron qui était couché sur la table et regardait le blond avec des yeux plein de jalousie. **

**Ron, ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.**

**Le rouquin leva doucement la tête et regarda Harry avec un regard qui faisait pitié, il soupira d'exaspération et secoua la tête. **

**Non, ça va pas. Je crois que je vais rentré maintenant. Dit Ron en se levant. **

**Quand il sortit du bar il vomit dans le buisson et commença à marcher vers Poudlard. **

**Blaise avait remarqué que le rouquin n'était plus à sa place et que le brun l'avait remplacé dans la beuverie. **

**Harry en était à son cinquième verre de Rhum quand le blond décida d'aller s'asseoir pour se reposer et prendre un verre. **

**Blaise sortit rapidement du bar pour rejoindre le rouquin. **

**Ron était déjà à la moitié du chemin quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. **

**Il se retourna vivement et reçu en plein fouet un brun qui se mit à l'embrasser comme un fou. **

**Ron qui était trop soul se laissa faire. Il répondit même au baiser du brun. **

**Après le baiser le rouquin vomit une deuxième fois et tomba dans les bras du serpentard, inconscient. **

**Blaise soupira et ramena le rouquin jusqu'à son bureau. **

**Il le déshabilla pour le mettre dans son lit, Blaise alla se servir une tasse de thé et se coucha sur le sofa. **

**La nuit fut très agitée pour Harry, il dormit très mal, il resta assis près de sa toilette et vomissait tout ce qu'il avait bu. **

**Draco lui dormait comme un bébé, il n'avait pas bu beaucoup et voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. **

**Justement le lendemain les professeurs avaient décidé de révéler la mort d'Albus Dumbledore aux élèves et il ne voulait pas manquer cela, il voulait savoir ce que les élèves ressentaient et voulait le mettre dans son article. **

**Les professeurs les attendaient tous dans le réfectoire, debout devant la grande table, quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent aux grandes portes. **

**Ron avait laissée le soin au professeur Snape d'annoncer la tragique nouvelle et de le présenter aux élèves. **

**Je vous pris de vous asseoir en silence et vite!! **

**Cria Snape. **

**Il attendit un instant et quinze minutes plus tard les élèves attendaient patiemment que le professeur Snape leur dise ce qu'il avait à dire. **

**J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Snape prit une respiration et regarda les élèves. **

**La raison pour laquelle le directeur n'est plus assis à sa place pendant les repas depuis trois jours………bien c'est parce qu'il y a trois jours le directeur à été assassiné. **

**Snape l'avait dit sur un ton très froid, il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments envers cette lourde perte et se décida à présenter le remplaçant. **

**Ils n'attendirent guère la réaction des élèves et retournèrent s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. **

**Les élèves eux étaient sous le choc, personne ne s'attendait à ce que le Directeur soit mort. **

**Ils firent silence pendant quelques minutes pour les consacrées à sa mémoire. **

**Le silence se poursuivit durant tout le repas, les élèves étaient préoccupés, ils avaient cru que l'école était un endroit sûr où rien ne pouvait arriver et maintenant ils avaient tous peur. Et si le meurtrier revenait à poudlard?**

**Fin du chapitre… alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez: ) **

**: ) une petite reviews please… !!!!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING…. **

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ceci est un slash, HP/ DM, RW/BZ…. Si vous aimez pas les relations entre hommes je vous pries de dégager de cette page, mais si au contraire vous aimez les slash et surtout HP/DM je vous souhaite la bienvenu… et une très bonne lecture.!!!! **

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR2 : Salut!!!! …. Cette fic je la fais en commun avec Mambanoir une des mes auteures préférés, je vous conseilles ces fics qui vous transporterons dans un autre monde lol… vraiment allez les lires elles sont super bonnes…. **

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

**Chapitre cinq **

**Les professeurs intimèrent l'ordre aux élèves d'aller en cours, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, Ron ne fit aucun discours sachant que comme eux ils détestaient cela et dit seulement que si l'un d'entre eux voulaient se confier il était là. **

**Harry était dans sa chambre, encore couché, il était près de midi quand il se réveilla enfin et décida d'aller prendre une douche. **

**Il pensa au meurtre, tout ceci était très étrange, plusieurs meurtres avaient eu lieu durant le même mois et avec le même style (une balle dans la tête). Mais la seule personne qu'Harry connaissait qui avait le même style était en prison en haute surveillance. Alors quelqu'un essayait de l'imiter, mais Qui? **

**Tout ceci lui donnait un mal de tête carabiné, hier soir lui et Hermione avaient discutés pendant un moment du meurtre et avait enlevé l'hypothèse du suicide. Le directeur avait beaucoup trop de travail, il était chef d'une association nommée l'ordre du phénix, l'ordre du phénix était une brigade policière, qui était seulement pour l'île et cette ordre n'avait pas prit la peine de faire l'enquête laissant les experts élucider le problème. **

**Après sa douche il descendit directement dans la salle où un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Draco malfoy y était déjà assit en train de manger avidement ses œufs et bacon. **

**Salut Potter!!! Dit-il la bouche pleine. **

**Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'assit pour manger. **

**Le déjeuner se passa en silence et après une heure ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Poudlard. **

**Le corps de Dumbledore fut enlevé de la scène de crime, Hermione et ses collègues avaient terminés leurs travail ainsi Albus pouvait aller à la morgue où il allait subir une autopsie. **

**Harry avait reçut comme information qu'Albus avait été tué par une arme silencieuse, ce qui était logique parce que personne n'avait entendu de bruit. **

**Il soupira et alla rejoindre son chef qui le dirigeait. Harry était le seul enquêteur avec le Capitaine O'clay pour résoudre cette enquête. **

**Harry le salua et commença à lui révéler toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvé. **

**Harry, dis moi ce que tu penses de tout cela? Questionna son capitaine. **

**Le brun soupira et lui expliqua ses hypothèses. **

**Ouais, bon faudrait regarder de ce côté-là, Peut-être que ce tueur à des hommes à sa solde. Mais je me demande bien comment il pourrait s'en servir surtout si il croupit en prison en ce moment même. Dit le chef. **

**Harry était vraiment écoeuré de tout cela, les meurtres, il avait hâte de coincer le meurtrier et enfin peut-être pourrait-il prendre des vacances pour un moment. **

**Draco Malfoy étaient entouré des autres journalistes, Harry le regardait et le voyait dans le temps de Poudlard. Toujours entouré de ses amis et de ses deux chiens de garde. **

**Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre et l'emmenèrent faire une petite promenade près du lac pour parler.**

**Alors tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Demanda Hermione. **

**De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler? Demanda innocemment Harry. **

**Ben Harry, de ce que tu peux ressentir pour Draco, parce que je t'ai vue regarder Blaise avec jalousie. **

**Il faut vraiment en parler ? Questionna Harry.**

**Hermione soupira, Harry était une tête de cochon et quand il ne voulait pas parler d'un sujet il changeait tout de suite le sens de la conversation. **

**Mais ce fut de courte duré. **

**Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si indifférent? Hein? Demanda vivement Harry. **

**Hermione resta silencieuse face à la question du brun. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et Harry les laissa. **

**Il était frustré, le meurtre et l'amour ne font pas bon ménage.**

**Fin du chapitre : ) … Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???? …. ; ) une petite reviews pour me le dire…. ça me ferait plaisir…. ; ) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre : L'impardonnable **

**NDA : désolé vraiment de ne pas avoir updater depuis longtemps …. C'est ma faute en plus le chapitre est déjà fais depuis une éternité j'ai juste pas eu le temps et je n'y pensais pas d'Updater… Pardonner – moi stp… **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROwling … **

**NDA 2 : Fics co-écrite avec mambanoir …. Et celle –ci est la correctrice n'oubliez pas de la félicitée… elle le mérite bien…**

**BONNE LECTURE ….**

**Chapitre 6**

**En retournant vers Poudlard Harry rencontra le professeur Snape.**

**-Votre enquête avance ? Lui demanda t-il.**

**-Non………..pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé ! répondit-il……..je piétine !**

**Il s'éloigna mais la voix du professeur l'arrêta.**

**-Savez vous que l'homme que votre père a envoyer pourrir en prison, avait un fils ?**

**Harry se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.**

**-Un fils ?...de quel âge ?**

**-Le même que le votre, il a même fait ses études ici…………si j'étais vous je chercherais de ce côté ! dit Snape en s'éloignant rapidement.**

**Harry se remit en marche lentement, les yeux au sol il réfléchissait.**

**-Les archives !! S'écria t-il…………en percutant quelqu'un.**

**-Regarde où tu vas Potter !! fit Draco.**

**-Désolé ! Marmonna le brun…………je suis pressé !!**

**-Attend une seconde ! fit le blond en le retenant par le bras…………on dirait que tu es sur une piste, alors raconte !**

**Harry soupira et lui parla de l'existence du fils du meurtrier qui était en prison et des recherches qu'il comptait faire dans les archives du château.**

**-Je t'accompagne, dit Draco.**

**-Fait comme tu veux ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.**

**Ils entrèrent dans le hall.**

**-D'après toi, elles sont où les archives ? demanda Harry.**

**-En général on les stocke au sous-sol ! répondit le blond……..suis moi !**

**Harry suivit le blond jusqu'à l'entrée du sous-sol, ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent de longs escaliers assez sombres pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce où il y avait plein de boîtes entassées les unes sur les autres, Harry prit un tabouret et s'assit pour être plus confortable. **

**Draco détestait cet endroit, il y avait plein de poussière et il n'avait aucune envie de salir ses vêtements qui lui avaient coûtés les yeux de la tête. **

**Pendant quinze minutes Harry regarda dans les boîtes, il trouva son dossier, ceux de ses amis ainsi que celui du blond et décida de les mettre de côté pour pouvoir les lire plus tard. **

**Harry s'aperçut que Draco était toujours debout au même endroit et se retourna vers celui-ci. **

**Malfoy, est-ce que tu vas rester sans rien faire et me regarder travailler ? le questionna t-il. **

**Le blond soupira et alla chercher un tabouret pour venir s'asseoir près du brun. **

**Il prit une boîte et commença à fouiller dans les dossiers, pendant ce temps là Harry lui se sentait très étrange, il sentait le tissu du pantalon de Draco toucher sa cuisse et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il frissonna et continua à chercher, mais quelques choses d'insolite se passa, Harry sentit une puissante force le poussé dans la direction du blond et son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco. **

**Il retint son souffle, et cette force le poussa. Il embrassa le blond et fut surprit que celui-ci réponde au baiser. **

**Le baiser fut passionné et aurait pu duré des heures si ils n'avaient pas été obligés de se séparer pour respirer. **

**Ils continuèrent comme si de rien n'était, Harry n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil au blond et essayait de se concentrer. **

**Une demi heure plus tard Draco se releva de son siège d'un bond en criant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. **

**C'est quoi ? Demanda Harry très curieux. **

**Regarde c'est le dossier de mon nouveau collègue Albi, la photo correspond mais le prénom et le nom ne vont pas avec la photo. **

**Harry courut immédiatement jusqu'au hall où il trouva Blaise accompagné de Ron. **

**ZABINI, Cria Harry. **

**Est-ce que tu as vu Albi ? Demanda-t-il **

**Le brun haussa les sourcils et lui dit qu'Albi avait déserté poudlard depuis ce matin même prétextant une urgence familiale. **

**MERDE !!!! … **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda Ron inquiet pour son ami. **

**Ron, c'est lui, Mon père a mit son père en prison, et il veut se venger. Expliqua Harry. **

**Il veut venger son père en tuant Dumbledore ? Demanda le rouquin qui ne comprenait rien. **

**Ouais, il a tué Albus parce qu'il a aidé mon père pour mettre le sien en prison et je ne peux pas arrêté de penser que j'ai dansé avec lui……je tenais l'assassin entre mes bras !! **

**Harry sortit de Poudlard rageusement, il fonça vers l'auberge, prêt à remballer ses affaires et partir à la recherche de cet imbécile. **

**Draco lui resta à Poudlard, il voulait faire le tour des personnes en charge de l'enquête, il rencontra d'abord Hermione et ainsi de suite.**

**Fin du chapitre … qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? vous aimez, vous haïssez, vous adorez: ) dîtes le moi par reviews ça me ferait plaisir et n'oubliez pas je ne suis pas toute seule pour cette fic Mambanoir m'aide beaucoup : ) merci pour tes idées qui sont super… : ) bye bye kisou**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Rien est a moi ni a mambanoir tous est a JK rowling **

**Note de l' auteur : Cette fic je la fais en commun avec mambanoir …. Mon auteur préféré dans …. : ) je vous conseille ses fics… elles sont supers… **

**Note de l'auteur 2 : ceci est une fic entièrement slash alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, du balais… cette fic n'est pas pour vous… et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons ben vous pouvez lire parce qu'il n y a en pas pour l'instant mais bientôt il y en aura je peux vous le garantir (pour ceux qui attendent que ça lol)… je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout le monde !!!! et un petit commentaire à la fin me ferait très grand plaisir…. **

**Chapitre 7 l'impardonnable**

**Blaise regarda avec étonnement Harry partir à toute vitesse et Draco qui s'éloignait de son côté, il se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule.**

**-Tu m'expliques pour hier soir ? demanda Ron.**

**-Expliquer quoi ? dit Blaise dans un soupir.**

**-Le baiser par exemple ?**

**L'ex Serpentard prit subitement le rouquin par les épaules, le poussa dans un recoin et le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux flamboyaient.**

**-Toutes ces années où tu m'as ignoré……….tu me devais bien ce baiser !**

**Son souffle chaud, sa voix basse et pressante firent passer un frisson dans le dos de Ron.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré ! Murmura t-il……..je………**

**Les lèvres de l'ex Serpentard sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer, leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser fiévreux.**

**Blaise se mit à le caresser tout en murmurant des mots sans suite, Ron répondait et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure brune.**

**Les mains du Serpentard descendirent sur ses cuisses puis remontèrent lentement sur son entre jambe, le rouquin gémit.**

**Le bruit des élèves qui sortaient de la salle à manger les sortit de leur transe.**

**Ils s'écartèrent et se fixèrent.**

**Dans un sourire Blaise déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna.**

**-On se voit plus tard ? Demanda Ron.**

**Harry partit en courant vers l'auberge et courut jusque dans sa chambre. **

**Il fit ses valises au ralenti il pensa à quelque chose, et si Albi était toujours dans poudlard. Le château était énorme et Harry se rappelait qu'un soir quand il était en troisième année pendant une de ces sorties nocturne, il avait découvert un tunnel mais à ce moment là il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller l'explorer et n'en avait parlé à personne. **

**Sa valise resta sur son lit et le jeune gryffondor retourna au pas de course jusqu'à Poudlard. **

**Il croisa Malfoy très surprit de le voir, au détour d'un couloir et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'école. **

**Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas partis à la recherche de ton tueur ? **

**Non, finalement j'ai eu l'intuition que peut-être le tueur était encore dans Poudlard. Il y a longtemps pendant ma promenade nocturne j'ai découvert un passage mais je me souviens plus ou il est. **

**Alors tu veux que l'on cherche partout dans le château pour trouver un tunnel ? Demanda Draco sarcastique.**

**Harry soupira et secoua la tête. **

**Non, uniquement dans des endroits spécifique, et je suis sûr qu'il y a un plan du château quelque part. **

**Draco s'arrêta brusquement comme prit d'une inspiration et rebroussa chemin pour aller dans le bureau du directeur qui n'était pas bien loin.**

**Le blond entra doucement pour regarder autour de lui pour prévenir au cas où quelqu'un s'y serait trouvé, mais il était vide. **

**Donc le blond alla vers le bureau et fouilla prestement. **

**Le plan devrait être ici quelque part………j'en suis sûr, se murmura t-il à lui-même. **

**Le brun le regardait s'activer à fouiller le bureau et ne fit rien pour l'aider. **

**Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Draco leva les bras triomphant, content d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. **

**J'ai les plans Potter alors allons-y. **

**Ils sortirent de la pièce en quatrième vitesse et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, un endroit sûr pour pouvoir lire en toute tranquillité.**

**Ils s'installèrent à une table et étalèrent le plan devant eux, ils l'examinèrent attentivement durant un long moment dans un silence absolu, leurs deux têtes penchées étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre.**

**Puis Draco posa un doigt sur le plan et sembla suivre un trajet.**

**-La salle des archives ! dit-il à voix basse.**

**-Oui……………mais aussi le bureau, fit Harry sur le même ton.**

**Fin du chapitre sept… : ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? bien, pas bien, nul, super bon, extra nul ou sympa… ??? et bien pour me le dire j'aimerais bien une petite reviews : ) merci beaucoup d'avance kisou **

**oOoOo Black siri oOoOo **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon alors ceux qui n'aiment pas allez vous en … et ceux qui lisent je vous souhaite la bienvenu bonne lecture!!!Ce chapitre est classé R…. Juste pour ne pas que personnes disent que je les ais pas avertit.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Je fais cette fics en commun avec mambanoir :) en passant aller lire ses fics elles sont super… Merci à mambanoir de me corriger aussi. : )

BONNE LECTURE!!!!

Chapitre 8

Draco amena Harry dans la bibliothèque au mur du fond, le blond regarda chaque livre très attentivement et trouva le livre il était sur la troisième. Quand Draco le tira vers lui le mur bascula par derrière leur révéla un tunnel.

Hum… vu la noirceur dans ce tunnel ne se serait pas mieux d'avoir une lampe de poche? Demanda Harry.

Nous ont en a une lampe de Poche.

Harry se retourna et vit son meilleur ami avec Blaise qui tenait deux lampes de poche.

Tiens Harry une pour toi et celle-là c'est pour nous. Rajouta Ron.

Hum… vous croyez tout de même pas venir avec nous? Demanda Draco.

Blaise regarda son ami et vit que Draco essayait de rester seul avec le brun alors il prit sans discuter le bras de presque Amant et l'amena loin très loin d'eux.

Bon vois-tu maintenant on a ce qu'il faut alors allons-y. Dit Draco qui prit le bras du brun et ils entrèrent dans le tunnel.

Du côté de Blaise, le rouquin n'avait pas aimé ce qui c'était passé et voulait des explications.

Blaise qu'est-ce qui ta prit? Demanda vivement Ron.

Le brun soupira d'exaspération et expliqua tout au rouquin.

Ron, tu te poses trop de question, mais pour tout t'expliquer c'est que justement je voulais que Draco et Potter passent un moment entre eux.

TES MALADE ILS VONT S'ENTRETUER. Cria Ron.

Blaise soupira et secoua la tête.

Ron, t'a pas remarqué que Harry à un œil sur Draco, pendant la soirée il ne le lâchait pas des yeux et en plus il voulait le rendre jaloux ce qui est arrivé.

Ron le regarda bouche bée, il ne croyait pas du tout mais il ne dit aucun commentaire et s'approcha de Blaise.

Dans le tunnel Draco et Harry n'avaient dit aucun mot, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du tueur.

Après une demi heure de marche Draco décida d'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry et lui s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre pour mieux se regarder.

La lueur de la lampe de poche n'était pas très forte mais Harry pouvait voir clairement le visage pâle du blond, c'est lèvre rose, son menton qu'il aimerait bien embrasser. ' Quoi? Mais c'est quoi c'est pensée?' Se demanda avec horreur le brun, malgré le fait qu'Harry se savait amoureux de Draco il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vraiment triste parce qu'il savait que le blond ne l'aimait pas.

Alors Draco, si je peux t'appeler maintenant par ton prénom? Demanda Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête.

Je me demande, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après l'école?

Tes ben curieux Potter, et bien pour satisfaire ta curiosité j'ai fais des études en journaliste pour enquêter sur les meurtres et tout ce qui est actualité. Toi Potter?

Moi c'est très simple j'ai suivis les traces de mon père et devenu policier.

Et je peux te dire que tu es très beau dans ton uniforme.

Harry portait son uniforme quand il était en service, il était bleu (Je sais pas de quels couleur est l'uniforme policière) avec l'insigne de la police de l'Angleterre. Cet uniforme mettait ses muscles en valeur et Draco ne les lâchaient pas des yeux.

Ils avaient tous les deux chauds tout un coup savaient exactement a cause de quoi ou plutôt de qui?

Alors Draco s'approcha du brun qui lui essaya de reculer mais le mur l'en empêcha.

Tsss!! Tsss!!! Murmura Draco, Harry se figea et attendit la suite des événements.

Le visage du blond était très proche et ses lèvres frôlaient les siens. Le brun sentait son souffle sur sa langue et il ne pu se retenir il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Le blond approfondit le baiser ne voulant pas revenir à la réalité, mais cela ne s'arrêta guère à un baiser, Harry qui avait envie de lui depuis longtemps passa ses mains sous la chemise noir du blond traça ses muscles en même temps de donner des baisers dans le coup de son futur amant.

Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille du blond, la suçota et la mordilla. Ce qui fit gémir Dray son point sensible était trouvé et Harry ne le lâcha pas.

Mais écoeurée de devoir attendre Dray renversa la situation pour être au-dessus du brun.

Ouh le petit serpent est pressé. Se moqua Harry.

C'est de ta faute sa, si je suis pressé.

Dray enleva la chemise d'uniforme d'Harry et lécha, mordilla et suçota ses tétons.

Harry ne pu se retenir longtemps et gémis.

Draco laissa une traîné de bave sur la ligne de poil à partir du nombril jusqu'au pantalon qui barrait le chemin de Draco. Il détacha le bouton et enleva le pantalon pour ensuite enlever les boxer en soie d'Harry. Son sexe enfin libéré, Draco pu voir que Potter était gâter par la nature et commença à le lécha de long en large.

Il mit le sexe en bouche ce qui fit hurler de plaisir et de surprise le brun.

Le blond fit des mouvement de va et vient rapide que le brun suivit en faisant des va et vient avec son bassin.

Dès qu'il fut près de la jouissance Draco arrêta subitement ses mouvements, Harry cria de frustration et draco alla l'embrasser avec douceur.

Harry fut surpris de la tendresse du blond alors le brun en fit autant.

Il détacha les pantalons du blond et les fit descendre.

Prend-moi Draco. Murmura Harry.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et lui présenta ses doigts. Le brun les léchèrent un par un, Draco entra un doigt, deux doigts après quelques mouvements il mit un troisième pour mieux le préparé et ensuite les enleva.

Tes sûr Harry? Demanda Draco.

Le brun hocha la tête.

Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais l'amour Draco.

' Il a dit l'amour, alors je suis sûr maintenant que c'est plus que cela.' Pensa Draco avant d'entrer son sexe dans l'antre du brun pour l'envoyer quelques minutes plus tard au septième ciel.

Fin du chapitre neuf… la fics tire à sa fin… j'espère que sa vous plait bye bye … reviews please….


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING… :) **

**NDA : ceci est un fics slash, ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes je vous dit au revoir et ceux qui aiment je vous souhaite la bienvenue… et bonne lecture!!!!... **

**NDA2 : Cette fics je la fais en commun avec Mambanoir…. Je fais une pub … allez lire ses fics si vous aimez le romantique, c est fait pour vous… et elles fait que des slash… **

**BONNE LECTURE!!!! **

**Chapitre 9**

**Harry et Draco dormirent une demi heure pour se reposer et s'habillèrent. **

**Pendant qu'ils marchèrent dans le tunnel noir Draco prit la main d'Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé à ce qu'ils ont fait un peu plus tôt. **

**Après 45 minutes de marchent ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils étaient à une intersection le tunnel n'allait pas droit mais seulement de gauche à droite. **

**Alors de qu'elle côté tu crois que le bruit est? Demanda Draco. Le bruit de pas ce faisait entendre des deux côtés. **

**Mmmm…. Je sais pas faudrait peut-être ce séparé mais je crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Rajouta Harry, le brun ne voulait pas se détacher du blond qui lui sourit. **

**Harry ont va aller chacun de notre côté et après une heure de marche si ont a rien trouver bien je propose qu'ont se retrouve et qu'ont sortent d'ici. Expliqua Draco.**

**Harry soupira et hocha la tête. **

**Ils s'embrassèrent pour ensuite se séparer. **

**Harry avait donné sa lampe de poche à Draco et avait continué dans le noir. Il était sur ses gardent, à un détoure il remarqua une porte dans le béton du tunnel, une lumière se filtrait en dessous ce qui l'attira. Il tourna légèrement la poignée et ouvrit la porte. **

**Harry fut très surprit d'y voir un appartement. **

**Pour Draco rien n'allait, les bruits de pas étaient finalement de son côté, Albi Alias Joey fils de voldemort… le fils de Tom le tenait très fermement et l'obligea à crier pour faire justement attirer Harry vers eux.**

**Draco hurla à mort quand Joey lui assigna un coup dans les côtes qui avertit Harry que le blond était en danger… Il coura rapidement de l'autre côté et après cinq minutes à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait Harry rejoint le blond et le meurtrier. **

**Albi je le savais que c'était toi! S'exclama Harry. **

**Draco gémit de douleur, il était incapable de se lever et de respirer était impossible tellement ses côtes lui faisait souffrir. **

**Oui, C'est moi et si tu veux voir ton amant vivant je demande que l'on libère mon père si non, ton amant n'y survivra pas. Menaça Albi. **

**Harry avait le souffle rapide, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait à tout prix sauver son amant et enfermer à jamais l'homme qui à tuer son mentor. **

**Le brun avait amené son arme avec lui mais Albi en avait un aussi et un silencieux comme l'avait prédit Hermione. **

**Aucun d'eux ne fit un geste, l'un trop peur pour son amant et l'autre attendant un signe du brun. **

**Mais quelques minutes plus tard une balle sortit de nulle part siffla dans l'air et alla atteindre l'épaule gauche du tueur. **

**Harry se retourna et vit son meilleur ami dernier lui, une arme à la main et le doigt sur le gadget. **

**Harry fit demi tour et courut pour ramasser l'arme pour ne pas avoir une surprise.**

**Le blond se leva avec l'aide du brun qui prit son talkie walkie pour appeler son chef de lui envoyer deux de ses hommes qui avaient venu avec eux. **

**Enfin tous étaient terminés et maintenant Harry pouvait prendre ces vacances.**

**Fin du chapitre… Non ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire encore un chapitre :) **

**Reviews please… **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling.

Note : Cette fic est terminée, mais je crois qu'il va y avoir quelques one shot qui va s'y relier mais pas sûr tout dépend de mon inspiration…. Mais j'ai déjà une petite idée… : )

Sa fait tout drôle de terminer cette fic… snif… : ( Je vous remercie de nous avoir suivit… : ) Merci et

Voilà bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!

Après avoir fait le rapport à son chef Harry s'entreprit de faire ses valises, il avait décidé d'aller à Hawaï un des pays qu'il n'avait jamais visité, heureusement pour lui il avait deux mois de vacance complète et en plus Draco venait avec lui mais après avoir écrit son article.

Harry n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis trois jours il attendait que Draco revienne le voir, c'est alors que le quatrième jours il commençait à paniquer, le blond ne s'était toujours pas présenter à son appartement et le vol était le lendemain matin. Harry aurait voulu passer la nuit avec lui. Il décida de s'habiller et de sortir pour aller voir ce que faisait Draco.

Il arriva une demi heure plus tard à l'appartement mais Draco n'y était pas.

' Mais ou peut-il bien être?' se demanda Harry.

Le brun décida d'aller voir au bureau de ce dernier.

Il y était encore en train d'écrire son article.

« Draco? » Appela Harry.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que nous devions nous rejoindre ce soir. » Demanda Draco inquiet.

« Oui, mais je m'ennuyais de toi alors je suis venu. » Expliqua Harry qui s'assit près de son amant.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'ai bientôt terminé, il me reste qu'un paragraphe à écrire et je suis tout à toi. »

Le lendemain matin ils étaient tous les deux dans l'avion les menant à Hawaï.

Harry essayait de se relaxer malgré le fait qu'il aimait voyager le brun avait peur des hauteurs c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé au blond d'être près de la petite fenêtre. Son petit serpent avait rit de lui et Harry lui promit une autre soirée d'enfer.

À la mention de la dîtes soirée, Draco rougit et répondit qu'il avait hâte déjà au soir.

Justement, avec le décalage horaire, quand ils arrivèrent il faisait nuit et quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre d'Hôtel Harry n'eut le temps que de fermer la porte que le blond lui sauta dessus.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant près de quelques secondes avant que le blond enlève le t-shirt moulant du brun et lui enlève le pantalon ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer et Draco poussa Harry sur le lit.

Il suça les tétons de son amant jusqu'à le faire gémir, il décida léchant la ligne de poil qui descendait jusqu'au nombril, il s'arrêta au nombril et mima l'acte sexuel. Draco sentit le membre de son amant se dresser encore plus. Le blond ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le nombril et décida de descendre encore plus.

Il frôla avec sa langue le sexe tendu mais ne s'y attarda pas, il passa aux cuisses ouvertes et donna des baisers tendres. Après quelques minutes de torture le blond décida de mettre fin au martyre du brun et commença à le soulager.

Il passa sa langue le long du sexe quelques fois et le prit en bouche. N'y tenant plus il lâcha son supplique et présenta ses doigts à la bouche du brun.

Harry les lécha avidement et Draco le prépara.

Le blond entra dans l'antre chaud de son amant.

Il prit son temps, il y allait doucement il voulait que son amant veuille toujours de lui et pour cela il devait faire en sorte qu'il l'amène au septième ciel.

Harry et Draco jouirent ensemble, criant leur prénom.

Le brun s'endormit dans les bras du blond un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le lâcher.

Pensa Harry avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

Fin

Une reviews please….. Et merci d'avoir suivit cet fic…

Bye bye kisou je vous adore… : )


End file.
